The invention relates to still projectors having projection lamps arranged within apertures covered by a closure plate so that the lamp is accessible for changing occasionally. Since projection lamps usually burn out when lit, lamp changing usually occurs at a time when slide projection is desired, and time is often consumed in searching for the spare lamp that a prudent operator keeps available. It is easy to forget where the spare lamp is stored, and the lamp is likely to become damaged or lost when it has to be transported about with the projector.
The invention recognizes these problems and involves a simple and convenient solution to the spare projection lamp problem. The invention aims at simplicity and convenience without any substantial additional expense in facilitating replacement of the projection lamp.